Talk:Resistance
What I really wanted to talk to you about, though, is that I have found a few more bits of info in the past that you may want to add or edit into the FFXIclopedia. For example, regarding the Resistance article, I have found proof that every player has a hidden elemental resistance stat (the very same numbers in your equipment menu) equal in value to the cap for C-ranked skills (- or + is, so far, impossible to determine, however.) There is also a mistake in the article that states that MND affects your resistance and damage taken from all spells; this is incorrect - for Black Magic, the caster's INT is checked against the target's INT, and for White Magic, the caster's MND is checked against the target's MND. I have also found that the elemental Ninjutsu (Katon, Hyoton, etc.) give -30 elemental resistance for 15 seconds, and that the spell and its aftereffects are impossible to resist. The damage from the spell IS subject to resists; however, the spell will ALWAYS connect, even if only for 0 damage; you will never get a "Resist!" message, unless the target has magical immunity (Magical Shield, is it?) or is immune to that spell's element altogether (Elementals). Furthermore, the spell is guaranteed to give the mob -30 resistance for approximately 15 seconds. In that sense, the Ninjutsu elemental wheel is very similar to Dia and Bio. - Armando (place by Mierin as a reference for further edits) ---- I strongly disagree about INT being checked for Black Magic resistance. When I was levelling BLM (only to 37, admittedly) I found that Shock reduced resists much more than Burn did, and that Goblin Leechers (WHMs) in Valkurm Dunes resist nukes much more than Goblin Gamblers (BLMs). I am pretty certain that MND affects resistance to Elemental Magic more than INT does. Some other people who think the same: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/spell.html?ffspell=130&mid=11202531783652 http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10&mid=1113318465968693434#1113328958458083729 http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10&mid=1113318465968693434#111334438074709703 http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10&mid=1113318465968693434#1137762735101639210 But since there is some controversy over this point, I have changed the page to indicate that this is not certain. --Valyana 14:12, 12 May 2006 (PDT) You would be correct, my parsers show a *consistently* lower resist rate for BLM spells, and elemental TP moves such as self destruct on THF (Fairly high INT but extremely low MND job), than on my PLD (High MND, but extremely low INT job), I would like to know what exactly the community would like as conclusive evidence so I can get to work on this. While I won't argue that for Player BLM > Monster resist rates aren't effected by target's INT, I'm certain it's not INT, and probably MND that affects Monster's BLM > Player resist rates. Going to change the statement saying, "Some think MND affects resistance to all spells, but has been proven false" because there's not a single source to back up that claim, and from what I'm seeing and my parser results are showing, is that for *at least Monster > Player resist checks* INT has squat to do with resists. I'm more open to the idea that the target's CHR affects Bard song resists; I have noticed that the Mamool Ja BST seem to resist Lullaby more often than the others. --Valyana 14:38, 31 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I had always thought it was like this: INT - Affects magic defense (whether it is a white magic spell, black magic spell, blue magic spell, ninjutsu spell, enemy skill or whatever). MND - Affects magic resistance (whether it is a white magic spell, black magic spell, blue magic spell, ninjutsu spell, enemy skill or whatever). CHR - Affects resistance to Charm and bard songs. These are, of course, when the spell or whatever is casted on you. --Jopasopa 16:29, 24 June 2006 (PDT) :There is definately some incorrect information in that theory. It has been shown that magic damage of BLM spells depends on caster INT versus target INT, where magic damage of WHM spells depends on caster MND versus target MND. This is fairly easy to demonstrate through the application of elemental debuffs and swapping of gear. On the other hand, see my comment farther below about resistance. And I've never taken the time to look into CHR, personally. VxSote 17:10, 8 December 2006 (EST) :CHR does indeed affect resistances to charm and bard songs. Confirmed in an interview by SE, here http://ffxi.crgaming.com/interviews/viewinterview.asp?Id=272 . Petco ---- Current (semi-)consensus seems to be that INT/MND do help to avoid resists, especially on HNMs: see this BG thread. --Valyana 14:39, 15 November 2006 (EST) :For the most part in that thread, I just see bickering about whether INT or MND matter with regard to resistance or not. I think even saying there is a semi-consensus would be to kind. The only thing I know for sure is that I've never seen a statistically significant, conclusive study either proving or disproving a relationship between INT or MND and resistance. VxSote 17:10, 8 December 2006 (EST) :It has been my experience that two formulas are used to determine nuking resists... one when the caster has less INT than the target... and a different one when the caster has more. This would explain the results that many BLMs have seen at Kirin when they have the BRDs pump up there INT instead of giving them ballad. Once you reach that point though, any additional INT is wasted in terms of helping with resists. ---- I was wondering if there is a 3/4 resist. I was doing the Wamoura Prince manaburn in Mount Zhayolm. My normal flare nukes, unresisted, no weather bonus: 1123dmg, but occasionally I did 842dmg. This would lead me to belive there is a 3/4 resist. (842/.75 = 1122.67 ~ 1123) Unless there is another factor i'm not considering. Nukes were on thunder day. Please discuss. - Maxeon 09:52, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Princes have a magic damage reduction factor when they're in on particular posture (stretched out, I believe). It's a guaranteed reduction in damage, not a resist. And no, there is no 3/4 resist. --VxSote 22:00, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ok thanks, I was unable to find any info saying they did have a inate resist, thanks for clearing this up. ^^ Maxeon ---- What are the chances of the "Cure" line of spells being resisted? Earlier today as PLD75 I was healing myself using only Cure I in an attempt to skill up Healing Magic when I got the message - "Resist! Vuclutout starts casting Cure on Vuclutout." Now, I can understand this happening if I were undead and it was a magic attack, but obviously I'm not~ This has never happened to me before, nor have I ever heard of it happening to someone else. --Vuclutout 19:13, 21 July 2008 (UTC) What you saw is a graphical glitch that shows up every now and then; the "Resist!" message is actually meant for resisting status conditions through a trait, not through resisting elements. I've seen similarly weird messages, such as "Cover!" occuring on Haste when no Paladin was in the party. On this note, however, Cure spells can be resisted if used in an offensive manner, such as against undead. --Taeria 20:05, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Resistance Stat Rank Fire Threnody +2 (-60) + Hyoton (-30) + Bomb Queen Ring (-75) + Black Cotehardie (-30) + Ice Belt (-20) + Blue Cape (-10) + Bomb Ring (-5) = -230 Fire 230 is the cap for a LV75 player rank C+ stat. A LV75 player with all the above could determine the natural amount of resistance they have and, therefore, find out the exact Rank (C-, C, or C+) of magic resistances. A lower level player would need less gear to floor their resistances which might make it easier to test. I'd test this in Brenner but I don't have the necessary items (Bomb Queen Ring) to do it. If anyone could perform the test and report their findings, it would be appreciated. --JKL 21:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Formula Quote from the current wiki: Resisting magic damage causes the target to take 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, or 1/16 of normal damage. 1/16 resists never happen. If p is the percentage of non resisted spells (for exemple, if 41% of the spells are not resisted, p=0.41), then the distribution of resists is : 1/2 : p*(1-p), 1/4: p*(1-p)^2, 1/8:(1-p)^3. As a result, the precentage of 1/2 resists never exceeds 25%, and the percentage of 1/4 resists never exceeds 14.8% (4/27). Is there a source to the formula given in the quote above? I strongly believe the formula is right and some of the testing I've done support it but a source would be nice. --JKL 22:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Building Resists Would be cool if there was some info on this page concerning the building of resistance to things like Gravity, Bind, etc. I'd write it myself but I don't know anything about it honestly (which is why I was looking for it >.>) Do Direct Damage spells build resistance to spells of the same element? I've yet to find any conclusive answer on this. --squingynaut 15:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC)